life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Marsh
Richard Marsh is Kate Marsh and Lynn Marsh's father and the husband of Mrs. Marsh. He is a preacher in the Church and the head of a very devoted and Christian conservative family. Episode Two - "Out of Time" When news of a video showing an intoxicated Kate kissing several strangers during a Vortex Club party reach the Marsh family, Richard's wife and his sister, Auntie Marsh, reacted badly, shaming Kate by suggesting that she has "released her harlot image before God's eye" and has potentially brought shame upon the family. Richard, however, was more supportive of his daughter by sending her a postcard quoting John 1:5 to reassure her that she will always be his "light against the dark". This postcard can be found in Kate's dorm room. The postcard reads as follows: Later, in complete shame and desperation over the video, Kate jumps from the roof of the dormitory in a suicide attempt. Max is able to use her rewind power so that she can rush to the rooftop to try and save Kate. Once on the roof, Max can mention Kate's father, which helps towards talking Kate down from the ledge. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" When Max is at Chloe's house, and if she managed to save Kate earlier, she receives a text message from Kate which thanks Max for caring by reaching out to her on the roof and giving her hope when nobody else seemed to care. Kate also shows thanks in the message for her father. Max replies straight away to tell Kate that will visit her as soon as she can. If Max doesn't manage to save Kate, Max will receive a text message from "Unknown", which turns out to be Kate's father. He will thank Max for trying to save Kate's life, recognizing her "grace and bravery" for doing "all that was possible" to try and handle a situation that seemed out of her control. Richard tells Max that although Kate has "left us for another world", she will always be with them and would want Max to live a "long, dynamic, blessed life". Episode Four - "Dark Room" If Max doesn't manage to save Kate, she will see another message from Richard that was sent shortly after the previous one after returning from the alternative timeline. He invites Max to a private service that will be held for Kate in the next week (between the 14th and 20th of October). Trivia * Mentioning Kate's mother on the roof of the dormitory will contribute toward Kate's suicide, but mentioning Kate's sisters or her father can contribute towards saving her. * If Max looked at the photograph of Kate with her sisters in Kate's dorm room, or the postcard from Kate's father, then her dialogue regarding Kate's sisters or father will differ as she tries to save Kate on the roof of the dormitory. de:Richard Marsh ru:Ричард Марш Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Marsh Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Mentioned Characters (Season 1) Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Season 1